Sick with Love
by Atki-kun
Summary: Aya gets the flu while on a mission and Yohji needs to take care of him- while be limely in later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Title: Sick with Love

Author: Atki-kun

Notes/warnings: This might have a bit of lime in it and it will definitely be a Yohji x Aya ficcy. Don't like yaoi, don't read this and never talk to me. Sending me flames will only encourage me to continue to write just to spite you.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Weiss boys and I probably never will. The only thing I own is the basic fic after removing all the character names.

The mission they had been on was a total success. That is, atleast, in the basic idea that they killed the target and got out without a scratch. One little problem was all they had to worry about. This was just one little problem, that would probably kill them slowly in the process.

Aya had gotten sick.

It was pouring wet outside and it was his job to actually make sure that all the guards outside of the building were quickly dispatched of. He ended up getting a bad fever in the process, quite possibly the flu. Omi was scanning his symptoms as we speak. 

The little blonde bishounen sighed sadly. It did turn out to be the flu. It meant, basically, that they'd have to keep watch on him as much as possible. He had school still, which pretty much scratched him off the list. Ken had soccer practice, so he wasn't an option either. That only left…

"You've got to be kidding me chibi." The taller blonde was looking at him in horror. Omi sighed again and shook his head, "You're the only one that can stay around for most of the day." 

"Hey! I've barely been getting any as it is as of late and now you're trying to tell me that I don't even have the option of hunting anymore? That's not even considering the fact that Aya will skin me alive if I have to stay with him nearly 24/7!" 

Omi did the only thing he could; he pulled the puppy eyes on Yohji, sniffling for effect, "Please Yohji-kun! Aya really needs some help. He can't leave the bed and he needs to be kept well fed as well or else the flu will take even longer to go away!"

Yohji could already feel himself wavering at the sight of Omi's building tears and sighed in defeat, "Ok chibi, ok! I'll do it. Just turn the water works off already." 

Omi bounced out of his seat happily and hugged the older man, grabbing his apron off the pole, "Oh, and besides Yohji, you don't have to work too much then either." Yohji blinked slightly in surprise, it was a good thing and a bad thing in a way. One, no work. Two, no flirting, period. He sighed, accepting his fate. 'It doesn't mean I have to enjoy it.'

TBC- Working on next chapter right away! Reviews will make me go faster! I know this chapter is pretty short, but hopefully I'll be able to upload the next one tomorrow.


	2. chap2

Chapter two: Sleeping beauty

Disclaimer: Check first chapter

The bedroom was dark when Yohji entered. The figure on the bed laid perfectly still, only his chest moving in slow even breaths. The blonde slowly walked to the bed, sighing in relief after confirming Aya was asleep. He looked like he was in pain, scarlet eyebrows scrunched up and eyes shut tightly. His breaths sped up very slightly as he rolled from his side onto his back, hair forming a red halo around his head. It was tangled in small knots, proof that he had been shifting for quite a while. 

The door cracked open with a creek and Yohji started with a small gasp and calmed instantly seeing it was only Ken. The brunette brought in a small bowl filled with water and a rag, "Omi said for me to get ya this stuff. Said to keep his head cool while his body needs to keep warm." He smiled sheepishly, "Some of the extra blankets are in the wash, feel free to steal a few of mine until I get back if ya need to." Yohji nodded, taking the items and setting them on the nightstand giving Ken one of his lady killer smiles, "Usually you don't let one into your bedroom on the first date.-Ow!" He rubbed the sore spot on his arm and pouted slightly. The flustered brunette quickly left, probably off to work with Omi. 

The blonde sighed and looked back to the bed and jumped slightly when he saw one glazed over violet eye staring at him accusingly. A hoarse voice rang through his ears as the redhead spoke, "Kudoh…What are you doing in my room…?" The other eye opened slightly and he groaned, shutting both eyes and letting his head fall to the side as a head ache swept over him.  

Yohji quickly walked out of the bedroom and over to the only bathroom in the small apartment. He opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed a small bottle of aspirin and then headed passed the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it on his way. 

He entered as quietly as he could and took the redheads hand in his nervously. He did not want the other assassin to decide he would make a good target for later.  He spread the hand flat and laid two white pills in it and then rolled it into a fist. The redhead opened his eyes slightly and looked at his hand in distaste. He struggled to sit up, growing irritated at himself for requiring Yohji's assistance at this and then popped the pills into his mouth, taking the offered glass of water and taking a small sip, careful of the consequences from drinking too fast last time. 

Aya then returned his glare back to Yohji in full force, "What are you doing in my room Kudoh?" 

Yohji sweated nervously, "I promised the chibi I'd take care of you until you were better." 

The redhead continued to glare at him, or atleast try too. His eyes kept drooping slightly and he growled at his own weakness, "I don't need you to take care of me. Now get the hell out." 

The other assassin shook his head, "Sorry, but I can't. You're stuck with me until that flu goes away." He smirked, "Now why don't you take a nap Ayan." 

Aya's eye twitched menacingly, but he was cut off by a sudden yawn that wracked his frame. He shook his head and glared at the blonde, who only continued to smile at him, and finally slid back under the covers. He didn't even so much as flinch when a cold wet cloth was pressed to his forehead and smoothed flat. 

A grin broke the others face, "See, this isn't so bad now is it, Ayan?"

"When I can move again… I'm going to make sure you die… painfully and slowly." 

The blonde sighed as he finally convinced the redhead to go back to sleep. Aya had refused to so much as blink while Yohji was still in the room. So, with a little bit of help from a very mild sedative, only a low dosage to get him sleepy but not to knock him out on the spot, he managed to convince the icy leader to pass out. 

With the assassin out of commission temporarily, the blond found himself leaving the room and smoking a slightly squashed cigarette. He walked into the kitchen to make some ramen, simple enough that he wouldn't burn it, finding a note on the cupboard and a few cans of soup on the counter.

Oh yeah, he had to feed two people while Ken and Omi were busy. 

He shook his head angrily and took one long drag from the cancer stick before rubbing it out on an ash tray. He picked up one of the cans and slowly read the cooking directions, twitching slightly. He could barely cook and the chibi expected him to feed Mr. Ice Princess? The small assassin had better be joking. 

Setting the can down he started to rummage around before pulling out a package of ramen and eating it in the livingroom. 

He moaned slightly in his sleep, head killing him. The redhead clumsily peeled off the rag and dropped it on the floor, curling up under the blankets tightly. His body was sweating badly, but he knew he had to keep warm or the chills would be even worse. His face was burning, his head was burning and his temple was throbbing in protest. With a small grunt of pain he managed to sit up, pushing the blankets away and pushing himself off the bed, stumbling to the door, out the hall and into the bathroom. 

He closed the seat on the toilet and sat down for a moment to catch his breath, gasping softly when he saw his face reflecting off the metal towel rack. He stood again and looked into the mirror. The image before him was sad sight. His hair was a mess, strands sticking in all directions and knotting up. His eyes were glazed over, red, dark circles under the eyes; he looked like he had been crying. There were distinct pink marks along his cheeks where the pillow and his hand had cut off circulation, but then his face was pink as a whole, red with fever.

 He closed his eyes and shook his head as if not believing the sight. He reached for the sink, turning it on cold and splashed his face quickly, breathing a bit harder now from standing too long. Without wasting another minute he opened the cabinet and took out the aspirin, shaking out two pills and swallowing them without water. 

He heard a slightly panicked squeak and looked to find Yohji darting into his room. He followed behind him slowly, nearly falling with the effort. The blonde was searching everywhere in the room, probably looking for him. The redhead twitched and growled out, "Kudoh…" Said man turned around abruptly and blinked at him sighing with relief. 

"Kudoh, get out… I don't need your assistance anymore…"

"I've already told you, I promised the chibi I'd take care of you," he stuck his hip out slightly, crossing his arms. Like he had any right to be angry.

"…" The redhead sighed and walked back to the bed, pushing the blonde away and towards the door while falling into the mattress and pushing himself under the covers. When he opened his eyes he could still see the blonde standing there before he left silently. A smirk rose to his lips, he always won. His smirk vanished quickly though when the man reentered, carrying a tray with a steaming bowl on it. He glared at the blonde.

"Don't even try it Aya. I don't care if you're hungry or not, I'll force feed you if I have to."

"…" He could feel himself straining to get up; ready to shove the offending bowl right down Yohji's throat. With a sigh he just sat up and laid quietly on the pillows. The other man smiled and set the tray down on the night stand.

"Do I need to feed you or can you somehow manage without me." 

"Kudoh…" 

"Just kidding, you're too easy to rile up Ayan." 

"Kudoh!"


End file.
